


Zombie Apocalypse of Death

by loveusbugus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveusbugus/pseuds/loveusbugus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the near-distant future; a future where the flesh-eating dead roam the Earth. Was it a virus? Was it voodoo? Was it evolutionary? </p><p>Who knows...</p><p>It's been a year since the apocalypse of death and destruction ravaged what was once the United States. The humans are far from the majority and the land of the free has become an anarchic wasteland.</p><p>What of the survivors? What do they do to pass the time? What are their stories? Welcome to their lives in this zombie apocalypse of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse of Death

**Author's Note:**

> *~Author's Note~*
> 
> This is a story I've been working on for a good two years. I've finally gotten the initiative to actually put words to this epic of mine. Mind you, there are some things in this story that are NSFW and not child friendly. There will be violence, lives will be lost, characters will be engaging in risky behaviors such as doing drugs (such as weed and narcotics) and having sex, and there is even a case of statutory rape. So, to make it clear, this story is not intended for little kids or the faint of heart.
> 
> Feel free to leave a critique, so long as it is constructive and not just a brash insult.
> 
> "your story sux" is not constructive.
> 
> "I liked this, but I think this could be better," is constructive.
> 
> I'm more than willing to listen to feedback and use it to improve as a writer.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

The crisp autumn air hung solemnly in the black of the night. The abundant clusters of stars sat contently in their assigned spots in the sky, almost mocking those underneath them with their beauty and security. Away from all the madness, above all the horror, the bloodshed, the chaos. Away from it all, there they were; unaffected and unfazed.

On the ground below laid a fire, which glowed dimly in the darkness. Beside it sat an olive-skinned young girl about eighteen in age, sitting daintily on a log and playfully toying with the hem of her skirt. There she sat, looking up and admiring the burning balls of gas in their glowing beauty. While she was perched on the hunk of wood, a figure emerged from the camouflage tent that stood to the left of the fire. He was a tall, shaggy-haired man in his early twenties with a worn leather duster over his mesomorph build. 

“Hey, Lil,” he said, “you should get some rest. I’ll take over from here.” He sat beside her on the log, her eyes still glued to the stars, his eyes glued on her.

“The stars are so beautiful tonight.” Lily accounted, “You would never see them this bright in the suburban neighborhoods.” She abandoned the hem of the skirt and began twirling a strand of her curly auburn hair. 

“Well, you got plenty of time to fawn over them tomorrow night,” he said, trying to lightly touch on the reality on hand. “Go on,” he pleaded softly, “Zane, Tobi, and Jax are in there sleeping like logs. You should be, too. Got a long day tomorrow.”

“Alright, fine. You win, Rook." Lily resigned sadly. "Be careful."

“I make no promises.” Rook responded teasingly. Lily smiled back and crawled into the tent. When the tent was zipped, Rook swiftly pulled out a semi-automatic handgun from an inside holster he had in his duster. After checking his ammo, he eyed around the proximity of the area, making sure to heighten his senses for even the slightest sound; making sure not to be caught off guard by one of them.

Around the time the sun was soon to rise, an unkempt, black-haired man around the same age as Rook exited the tent. His movements were groggy and staggered.

“Yo, Jax,” Rook quietly greeted his stumbling friend, “you feeling alright?”

“Like hell, I’m alright;” Jax responded sharply. “Feelin’ like absolute shit.” Jax sat by Rook on the log, pulled out a rolled cigarette from a battered red Marlboro box, and proceeded to light it.  
Rook chuckled, “You at least gonna share?” Jax lightly tossed him the pack accompanied with his ‘lucky’ blue lighter. Rook lit his cigarette and the embers twinkled as the smoke reached towards the sky.

Jax took a big drag and exhaled deeply, already starting to feel better. “So,” he began, “when are we gonna be busting, like, and abandoned drug house or somethin’? ‘Cuz Lord knows I’m dying to get my hands on some methadone. Hell, I’ll even settle with Percocet.

Rook blew out some smoke through his nostrils and retorted, “We’ll see man, we’ll see. We don’t got much time to putz around, so you gotta make do with what we have of the tobacco and the weed.” While Rook was more of a casual drug user, if anything, he knew Jax well enough to know that he preferred to go all out, as far as he can take it.

“Damn, man…” Jax groaned, “I mean I can’t even get any f—king narcotics to numb my brain from this zombie apocalypse of death and shit? Gimme a break!”

With those words, a decaying body of flesh came sprinting towards the two men. Its mouth was oozing its own blood and surely some other bodily fluids the carcass no longer had use for. Oxidized blood was stained all along the freshly dead skin, especially around the right hip, where the poor soul got a huge chunk ripped out of them by another member of the undead. As it accelerated closer, Rook raised his gun and gave the crazed cannibal creature a clean shot to the head. When the lifeless corpse fell to the ground, Rook and Jax slowly inched towards it. Jax lightly kicked the creature’s side, and it remained still.

“This one was a newbie.” Rook said to break the silence, “There aren’t a lot of runners anymore, so this one must’ve been a more recent kill.”

“Poor bastard.” Jax chuckled and proceeded to take one last drag of his cigarette.

“Probably was with a group, too. They just didn’t have the guts to just blow their brains out to get it over with. Wonders what sentiment gets you in a time like this.”

Jax turned to Rook and cocked his eyebrow, “Look who’s talkin’ there, pal.”

Rook didn’t even turn to look at his friend’s taunting gaze. “You know what? F—k you. Get the kerosene.” He turned and walked away quietly fuming. He opened the tent to awaken the rest of the group. They were all asleep, huddled closely in the small space the tent provided. “Hey, Zane,” Rook shook his friend in the tent, “rise ‘n shine. Time to get movin’.”

Zane, another man of the group in his early twenties, rustled his wavy brown locks and rested his glasses on his fair-skinned nose. He scoffed, “’Rise ‘n shine’ my ass.”

Rook came back with “Just be lucky it’s ‘rise and shine’, rather than a sucker punch to the nuts. Now get up.”

Zane turned delicately towards a petite blonde girl breathing lightly next to him. He shook her soothingly, and she daintily rose herself up. The cotton blankets slumped off her body, revealing an expectant tummy; 26 weeks.

“How ya feeling, Tobi?” Rook asked her. She responded by smiling faintly, indicating she could be doing worse. She put on the strap attached to a homemade sniper rifle and the strap fell across her exceptionally full chest which contrasted her small body. “What’s it been? Six months? You’re almost about ready to pop.” Rook said jokingly. Zane gave Rook a death glare, and Rook took it as a sign to walk out. Both of them, Zane and Tobi, had no intention of creating a child at the time the disaster hit. And now, knowing the circumstances they were bringing another human being into the world for, they weren’t exactly jumping up and down about it. Especially considering how high maintenance it will be to keep the child, it could potentially mean death for everyone else. When Rook came back out, he saw Jax marveling at his gas-made fire that was spread across the brute bereft of life, two fold.

“Alright guys,” he called, “let’s move out.”


End file.
